1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device having a trench gate structure has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-181178 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-327806, for example). Also, in the semiconductor device having the trench gate structure, forming an emitter trench section inside a gate trench section having a loop-shape structure is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-135676).
However, a plurality of trench sections of a conventional semiconductor device are not arranged at a constant interval. The increased number of the emitter trench sections in such a structure to reduce a gate charge Qg value will lead do imbalance during switching operation.